Memorial
by vskylight
Summary: Usopp telling his mother stories to his friends. Luffy and Chopper love it. And then, Luffy acting weird so suddenly. Huh?


**I'm back! With another one of my story! Okay, other than 'OMEN' series chapters and 'I'm Not Alone Anymore' completed chapter, this is the third story I have come up with. For those who love to read Luffy in action with his crew, I'm sorry but there is nothing like that in this one. This story only contained with family, friendship or maybe hurt/comfort. Maybe the next time I made another story, I will consider about it.**

**Aside that, thank you for supporting me along the way and reading my story even though it might not suit your taste, but hey, at least I could tell what had in my mind. Got something pop in your head, better let it out before you gone insane, aren't you agree?**

**One more thing, I have slip two music song that no singer but only instrument mainly flute but you need to find it where, when and who play the music in this story because this is one of my game, if you manage to find it congratulation, but if you didn't then you need to look more closely.**

**If you want to listen the music that I slip in then here it is:**

**Napple Tale – Unreleased by Yoko Kana (A Flute's Rhythm)**

**Today's Wind, Tomorrow's Color - Oriental Mix by George Ohara (Natsunone –Arrange Sounds Track ~shine~)**

**So, if you ever found this music and listened it play, then you will found what kind of instruments that had missing in the pieces.**

**Oh, yeah. One Piece is not mine but Oda Eiichiro did.**

**So, enjoy~**

* * *

**MEMORIAL**

Everything peaceful in this morning, the weather is so nice with sun rose high at the sky shone over the calm blue sea along with a ship sailing on without any problem. The Straw Hat Pirate took their chance to take their wonderful moment but guard always on. Nami in the storage room drawing her map, Sanji in the kitchen make meal for the crew, Robin reading her book at the upper deck, Zoro take his nap at the corner of the ship, while Usopp telling a his story to his audience, mainly Chopper and Luffy, on the lower deck.

"Yeah, and then this red dragon monster called Quok fly above the village before breath the fire from his mouth make a big circle around the village trapping the villager in the town without any exit." Usopp, being a great liar he is are now telling a story about action and adventure trigger the excitement from Chopper and Luffy who has sparkling eyes at him.

"And then? And then?" Chopper and Luffy urged him to continue, wanting to know what happened next.

"And then, Quok roar so loud echoing on the air made the villagers scream frantically, some of them cry, some of them didn't even have the courage to fight the dragon. They might have a lot of weapon with them but that is for their hunting on normal animals. Houses on fire and crumble, thick black smoke drifting toward the night sky, many people die lying on the ground with pool of bloods, no one can save their love because they too have their own life to save."

The duo shifting their sit in nervous and excitement, didn't realize the napping Zoro listening Usopp story though eyes didn't open, only with his ears picking on. Even Robin take her break from reading her book by putting her index finger and the middle of the book as a marker, leg cross to the other one sway side to side lightly, with her elbow resting on her knee and her chin on her palm. The story might not true but why not just make it like a fairy tale?

"The villagers throw their weapons on that dragon desperately, wanting to chase out the blood-thirsty monster out of their village or even want to kill him for revenge because of the death of the love one. But their effort all in vain, the scale of the dragon is so strong that not even the sharpest thing can cut it. The dragon land on with it wing flap the air made the wind blew almost all the crumble houses and the people flew hit each other and fall on the ground. Then the dragon, Quok, speak to th-"

"Wait, the dragon can speak?" Chopper asked with eyes sparkling.

"Yes, the dragon can speak." Usopp nodded.

"Awesome!" The duo said in awe, making the story teller proud as he continued, didn't realize Zoro snort at the praise and Robin giggle from behind her hand.

"Yup, it is! Back to the story, where are we again? Oh, yeah. The dragon demanded the villager to hand the Chosen One to him. But the villager shut their mouth tightly like a lock. The dragon was so angry so he raised his claw ready to kill them all, the villagers were so scare and trembling like leaves but they stood proudly daring him to finish them all and that just added more fuel on the fire. Claw on the air and was about to wipe them all out when a mighty shout stopped him from doing so."

The audiences wait patiently for his story to go on, Chopper and Luffy sit nervously that the wooden floor vibrate lightly with eyes wide and mouth hang open, Zoro crack open one of his eyes, Robin stop swaying her feet.

"The dragon put his claw down to the ground before looking at the sources behind him, a man with yellow steel armor and black cape stand bravely to face the scary creature across him. The villager saw him and screamed at him to run away because they don't want their hero die to save them but the Chosen One ignore them, instead he yelled at the creature to fight him one on one."

Now Zoro fully opened his eyes and looked at Usopp, not that the long nose boy can see him due to his back facing him.

"Then the dragon fully facing the Chosen One and looked down from his nose before he speak, 'So you are the Chosen One that the people had speak of, like the old fortune teller had predicted that my life will end in your hand.' The Chosen One point his glory sword he had obtained from sacred mountain, where the legendary warrior had hide, at the dragon and glare sternly as he say, 'I have no idea what's your old fortune teller to you but I demanded you to not hurt the villagers around here.' The dragon laugh, echoing on the air like thunder causing them covering their ears before their eardrum bust out and bleed as the creature speak again, 'Like an imbecile as you can kill me, I'm Quak, an immortal dragon, have kill countless living creature on the earth and nothing can stop me from satisfy my desire of doing so. What can you do to finish me of, The Chosen One?' The Chosen One smirk before he say again, 'Don't underestimated me, because this sword which I held is the legendary swords that can kill any impossible creature such as you and you do know who's the owner is, do you?' The dragon stop laughing as he watch careful at the sword before his eyes become wide, 'That sword, don't tell me that sword is Rasputin, made with meteor star and own by the mighty warrior from the sky, Glasier?' The Chosen One then grips the sword and take his stance as he speak, 'So you did know.' But then again, the dragon laughed in maniac way. Before The Chose One can speak more, the dragon suddenly breathe fire at the man but the man were protected by the armor he wore that created a barrier around him. 'So, what? You are nothing but a pest who think he can beat me with his weak strength, the mighty warrior might have defeated all kind of impossible creatures, however, the era of the legendary warrior Glasier has long end along with his glorious and victories he had obtained centuries ago, so what can you a small human little Chosen One can do to kill me, huh?' The Chosen One didn't have time to respond as he dodging the attack that aimed at his whole body to scratch, then the man jump to the sky with his swords above him before giving his best attack at the creature, right another seconds he launch his attack with a big slashing swords on the dragon's body. The dragon is so shocked that he were beaten by a human, and the fortune he had told become true. 'Guess she's right then.' That is the last words before the dragon collapse to the ground and die. The villagers are so happy that the dragon has dead and all of them have safe, they all run toward their hero and praise him before thrown a biggest party to him. From that day on the villagers mark it as a historical day and celebrated it to remember his effort until these day. The End."

After finish his story, Usopp look at his friends. As expected, the two of them have awe expression which made him proud.

"That's so cool, Usopp! The Chosen One is a brave man and had kill an evil dragon that tried to kill the villagers. I wish I can be like him." Chopper said, his hooves thrown at the air frantically to show his excitement.

"How about the dragon, did they just left them lie on the ground? They should take the dragon and make it as a meal, I bet dragon's meat is tasty and delicious to eat." Luffy said as he's drooling, picturing the dragon become his meal.

The long nose boy stare him blankly before he sighed, "I don't know about that dragon meal part because I heard this as a bed time story told from my mother when I was a little in night."

"Oh, so your story is true then." Usopp almost jump as Robin speak without giving any warning.

"Don't do that, Robin. You almost got me heart attack." Usopp said as he gasping for air before realize what Robin said just a moment. "And of course it's s true, it's from my mother who tell me the story!"

"Fufufufu, I'm sorry, Long-Nose kun. I'm just curious about your story though, isn't that right, Swordsman san?" Robin turned her sight to Zoro who startle as he get caught listening to the story but quickly replied.

"That story is just too lame."

"But it's interesting isn't it? You even listening the whole story until the end." Zoro glared at the elder woman to stop prying but she didn't get affected instead her smile grew wider.

"They just talk too loud that I couldn't sleep at all."

"Is that so?" If Robin isn't part of the crew, he will not hesitate to throw her overboard, woman or not.

"What, have you become one of my fan, Zoro?" After Usopp said bluntly but quickly hide behind Luffy when Zoro glare at him murderous While Luffy just laughed it off as he found his green hair swordsman's face funny.

"Zoro, Your head become a tomato!" Indeed, Zoro's face become red, add with his green hair assemble him as a tomato.

"SHUT UP! YOU, DON'T YOUR LAUGH AT ME!" Yell at Robin because of the teasing that made her laugh hard.

"Oi, Marimo! Don't talk to Robin Chwan like that! Robin Chwan, lunch time is ready~" Sanji, done with his job and praise his lovely lady before he look at his male friends. "You all, get in here and take your seat or else wait until dinner!"

"Shut it, Curly Eyebrow!"

"Yay! Lunch time!" The three of idiot trio lunge in the gallery leaving the bickering between the cook and swordsman behind. But the rubber boy stopped before entering the gallery letting his other two to get their seat.

"Luffy, aren't you coming?" Usopp ask after he took his seat and noticed his friend unmoving.

"I will but I need to check on something in our room first, I'll be back!" then Luffy run off to the men's cabin but not before say something in fainted voice like, "Don't eat my meat you hear me!" and gone.

The duo didn't speak with their gaze still where their captain stand a while ago, feeling dumbfound with what they see before start eating their meal peacefully.

Right after Luffy gone, Nami enter the gallery followed by Robin, next is Zoro and Sanji with big red bump on their head. The long nose boy and the reindeer doesn't to guess what happened to them, it's obviously the punishment from a certain demon possessed in ginger hair girl for disturbing her finishing her chart.

"Hey, what's wrong with Luffy? He suddenly run off instead of barged in the gallery." Zoro asked, eating his meal once everyone taking their seat but no captain in sight.

"He said he want to check on something before returned to is meal." Chopper said as he drinking his juice.

Everyone stare at their little friend blankly as they stop whatever they did before look at the other boy for more detail. Usopp didn't speak nor look as he eating but grunt nodding, supporting the answered. Only one thing crossed in their mind.

_Did he just put his meal time behind? _

* * *

After leaving the entrance of gallery, he ignore the stares from his crew as he run off and head back to the men's cabin. As he arrive in front the door, he took his chance to breathe in and out, equally with his heart beating rhythm. Five second passed to catch his breath before grip the knob, slowly opened it, enter the room and closed the door. The room has a couch at the centre and two hammock tied at the side of the wood pillar. The sunlit enter through the window and hit every corner of the room warming the place from the cold. Other than that, no one is in there except Luffy himself. The captain walked to the tableside, and took the calendar which had rested on top of it. He looked at the calendar with unreadable face, looking with no emotion at all before his eyes soften and closed it. Then he put it back to where it stand and turn his heel toward the exit, grab the knob and open it before go out, he glance one more time at the calendar for a little longer and turning his head to the front and closed the door in silent.

* * *

Once everyone finish their meal, (Luffy eat a little late) Nami tell the crew about their plan before they docking at small island.

"Okay, I'll just get everything straight. The Log Pose will be set in two more days so Zoro will helping Sanji to get the food supplies, Usopp and Chopper will buy any necessary that need to added for the ship, Robin and I will chart this island and get some information about it."

"Why do I have to be with this Curly Eyebrow, Nami!?" Zoro exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Sanji who strangely stand next to him.

"Oi, watch it! Just deal with it, okay!" Sanji push the pointed finger at him out harshly before glare the man. "If Nami Chan say that, then we'll just follow it, okay!?"

"And why was that!?"

"So I don't have to stick around with you any longer, dumbass!"

"So," After Nami finish her 'babysitter job' mostly related bump on head with Zoro and Sanji, she looked at Luffy who say quietly and grinning like an idiot. "As for you Luffy, you will be guarding the ship until we're return, understand?"

"Okay."

Nami stare. Stare and stare before she blinked. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Now everyone looked at him with blank face which made the captain raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Like a good family used to do, the crew rushed to the rubber boy and bombing a lot of questions.

"Luffy, are you sick? Which part do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Did your head hit to the ground hard enough when you run off to men's cabin?"

"Are you okay, captain san?"

"Luffy, looked at my fingers. What number did you see?"

"Did my meal I made have poison you somewhere, shitty captain?"

"Have Usopp's story block somewhere in your brain nerve, captain?"

"Hold on a second, would you?" Raise his hands facing the crew as back off sign, immediately they stop and look at him like predators.

He's now has been corn by his own crew at the wall behind him and no escape. Eyebrow rose higher at them in confused, the heck they thinking anyway? Take a deep breath before answered the question one by one.

"I'm fine Chopper, and I'm completely comfortable, I'm a good runner Usopp so I didn't fell off anywhere during that time, I'm fine Robin thank you for your concern, I see nothing but fist Nami, and Sanji your meal didn't poison me somewhere, and no Zoro Usopp's story is great and didn't block any of my brain nerve." And breath out before heads up looking at the crew.

They still not move at all!

"Now what?"

"Are you sure you fine?" Again, they asked the question but in unison.

"I'm fine!" Luffy retort, feeling annoyed because they ask the same question.

Now it's the crew who rose their eyebrows looking at the captain with an answer.

"Okay."

Then the crew dismissed, made the captain feel more confused by scratching back of his head.

_What's wrong with them?_

The ship soon docking at the island where the Log Pose had point, the crew climb down from the ship and move forward to the town leaving the captain sitting alone at the figurehead though the said boy didn't felt sad or sulking instead he just wave his hand to the crew with happy face.

"Have fun on your way at the town!"

They glance back at their captain, who still waving his hands at the crew, worrying him for being weird. But they had something need to do now, so the quicker they finish their job the sooner they back to the ship.

"Guard the ship and don't wandering around without leaving any note! And no fridge food in the kitchen!" Nami shout from distant, a little far from the port.

"Alright!"

After that, the crew began to leave and going to their place for bring back any necessary thing. Not long after that, they lost from Luffy sight and the rubber boy let his hand fall to his side and slouched. Head bow with his eyes cover by his bang and the hat dangling around his neck. The ship were silent without any noise but the breezing over the sail, birds chirping above the sky, fishes jump over the sea, and the sun's heat warm the boy's body. Time passes for don't know how long had the boy not moving before he raise his head and hoop of from the figurehead and walk to the ship's other side of deck. Leaning against the rail with elbow on top of it and chin rest on his palms, watching the sea with a distant look. No talk, no emotions, no move, just watch, in silent.

* * *

The town looked normal, other than small houses, nice and friendly peoples, food is edible, shops has a lot of nice thing and such, no problem. Though they still need to be careful because there's also have Marine Base at the end of the town, better kept their profile low, lucky the rubber boy captain stayed on the ship. Speaking of him…

"Is there something wrong, young man?" Snap out from his thought, Sanji look at the old lady across him who stare him in worry.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, madam. I was just thinking that's all." The old lady smile and nodded in understanding, didn't press any further.

After Sanji picked few more fresh fruits, he paid the old lady and carries the supplies on his arm to return to the ship, Zoro followed suit with supplies of vegetables and meat. They just walk in silent but peaceful, allowing themselves to enjoy the company. It's rare to be nice in this moment since everything they did is fight and argue, but when Luffy out from his character, they too become not their real self. Along their way back, Sanji break the silent snapping out Zoro's thought.

"What with our captain?"

"… I don't know."

Another silent among themselves, didn't know what to think or what to say.

"He didn't eat like his usual rude manner."

Zoro glance at the cook with wide eyes before looking at the path.

"What did he do this morning?"

"… All he did is listening Usopp's story, nothing else."

"…"

"…"

"What's story?"

"… The Chosen One versus Evil Dragon or something like that."

"…"

"What's that story tell about?"

So, Zoro recall the story Usopp had told before and how it end. Rifght after he finish looked at his rival, the man only stare him blankly.

"What?"

"Didn't know you listened to that story until the end."

"It's not like I wanted to!"

"Sure."

"It's true!"

The argument keep continue until they reach the port, though what they didn't realize is, no noise or sound at the ship when they arrived.

"I'm telling you the true!"

"Okay, okay, fine – Hey, where's Luffy?"

"Luffy?"

Right after the duo climb up to the deck, they search Luffy from side to side but he's nowhere in sight. No greeting, no yelling, no bouncing, anything. More importantly, there's not even a single noise can heard of.

"Luffy, where are you? We're back!" Zoro called, but no movement or sound.

"Oi, captain, we brought you some meat to eat! You want it?" Sanji's next, still the same.

This is where Zoro and Sanji getting worry, whenever Luffy nowhere in sight, use meat as bait, he'll come to you. Dumb, but effective. Though this time, he didn't show himself like he usually do. unless, when he get into troubles like… both got their eyes wide as realization hit them like bolt, quickly run near the railing and look down at the sea. No sign of his captain, no straw hat, clothes or else.

"Oi, he couldn't be fall in the sea right?" Sanji look on the sea frantically, hands gripping at the rail tightly. Unlike Zoro who grip on too tight which almost like the rail will break any time soon.

"No, I don't think so. If he did then there should be any sign we could find here. But still, we need to search him fast or else he'll be doom for sure and we're dead."

Take it as the ending of the conversation, they move their body and do their job like a robot, looking at the sea near the rail in every part of the ship until they move to the other side of the deck. Both panted heavily with sweat formed at their forehead, but still couldn't find him. The duo think nervously with the 'what if' possibilities spin around their brains.

_What if he already drowned into the ocean after we left?_

_What if he already swap away by the wave and have been lost somewhere at the ocean?_

_What if he been ambushes by someone unknown he had brought to chat as a friend to the ship?_

_What if he had eaten by sea monsters while he was looking at the sea?_

_What if have been drugged and passed out before he carried away by bounty hunter then send to the Marine Base?_

_What if-_

"Zzzzzzz…"

Snapping out from their thought as they stop doing whatever they do. A faint snoring can be heard and it come from their behind.

_Is that…_

Slowly heads turn around, eyes search for the sources, rail… sea… wooden floor… wall… wooden sandal… blue jean kneecap… red vest … hat… covering on a figure's face sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with hands folded behind his head and legs straighten as other rest at other.

Luffy.

The duo sighed in relief with all of their worries gone only replaced with anger. Stomp toward their captain before stopping just a few inches across the lad before yelling at him.

"What the hell Luffy! How dare you make us worried death about you! Why aren't you answer our call a while ago!?" Sanji face become red because of the anger pressure on him, same goes for the green hair swordsman.

However, the lad did not stir from the yelling. Only his chest rise and down steadily with his normal breathing. That only made the both of them pissed off.

"OI, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US!?"

Without any hesitation, Zoro lunged forward and grab the straw hat out from the boy's face and was about to punch him right through his face to release all of his anger but halted when he saw something unexpected. Sanji got angry as well as confused about him stop from punching their idiot captain but stop as well when he look at what Zoro see.

Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirate, a rubber man who were cheerful, loud and noisy, act like a children which he can't sit for ten minutes in a certain place, is staying at behind the ship's deck sleeping and snoring lightly with peaceful face.

_Unbelievable…_

They stare and stare and stare, eyes only lock on the figure across them. Faces harden as they look with unreadable expression. They wanted to yell, scream, beat him up into bloody pulp, making him beg for mercy, or thrown him overboard letting him drowned, everything to make him realized who's the boss but…

With that kind of image sip into their brain and nail it till forever, all of their anger vanish in a blink of an eye, a peaceful look like that made their eyes soften and body loosen their muscle. Somehow they wonder, how many time did they saw this kind of face? No, did they even saw this kind of face? Not either, did he even show this kind of face to the crew somewhere? They didn't even know about him having another side that completely out of character. Sure he can be unpredictable, and most of it is they have seen many time, except this one. The rubber boy stir before he shift into better position, which, of course lying on the floor his back face on wall and his right arm underneath his head as pillow before mumbling something incoherent. The scene look kind of funny and cute made the duo chuckle before shaking their head.

_No one would ever know that straw hat Luffy can sleep in such a childish way…_

On a second thought, it's better let the captain sleep in their room or else he'll get caught the fever. So, Zoro hand the hat to Sanji, who didn't argue and just took it without any complain, kneel down and scoop the rubber boy in bridal style as the boy snuggle at the man chest, before walking back to the men cabin. Sanji opened the door letting the other man in, slowly brought the boy lying on the couch since the hammock already tied up, cover him with blanket until his chin, putting the hat at the tableside before leaving but something had caught his eyes.

"Zoro."

Zoro look over his shoulder, seeing it weird when Sanji called him by his name in whispered way. Then when he didn't say anything, he turned around to see Sanji looking at the calendar and motioning Zoro to look on it. Eyebrow raised in confused so he walk approaching the man and did what he has told.

Looking at the month, and then the date. The date, there's a certain date which have marked a small star below the number with marker, and the date were marked as today.

"Is there's someone's birthday?" Sanji still look at the calendar, checking at the rest.

"Maybe, but there's no crew have a same date like in that marked number as far as I remember." Zoro shrugged off, oblivion about it.

"…Right."

Just like that, he put it back in at the tableside. Both walk toward the door, glances the boy one more time and slowly, leave the room. When the crew returned to the ship and asking where bout Luffy, all they could tell is Luffy were sleeping. Nothing more.

* * *

Now there is something that is completely odd which happened to be now, at dinner time. Why?

The dinner is good delicious as usual, the crew eating together as usual, they eating in the gallery as usual, only one thing that's isn't usual is, Luffy eating his meal, in slow motion, cutting the meat that place in front of him with knife (Yet the size still the same), pierce the meat with spoon along the fork, chunk it and brought it into his mouth, chew it before he swallowed it. The processes repeat and repeat without making any noise. His hat rested on his laps so his face can be seen. After that, he grabbed his drink (Juice non-the less) brought to his lips and sip it bit by bit until it finish. Next he took the napkin next to his plate, and wiped the remaining food at his mouth before put it back at the table. When he's finish, he lift his head and notices the stares locked at him.

"Yes?"

The stares were completely blank and locked at the boy without blinking their eyes as they were afraid to see something much different than now. Though the crew still can't believe what Luffy had turns out.

_What happen to his un-well table manner?_

"Guys?" What's up with them? They're staring at him like he is some kind of weirdo.

Well, of course it is. It started from (Sanji called the crew for dinner) where he took his seat after everyone sit down (no rushing), then all the eyes shot at him in one second because he didn't demanding his meat instead waiting patiently and silent.

"Are you okay, captain san?" Robin asked, she too didn't really believe what she saw. She thought that this crew could be more lively even though she still new in the crew?

"I'm fine, Robin. Thanks for your concern." Everything move so fast.

Everyone were shocked when Zoro suddenly place the blade of his sword at Luffy's neck ready to slice at any time. Luffy didn't notice about it until the blade touch the skin he then felt it before he look though didn't see any expression, only kept confused gaze toward the crew and Zoro.

"Is there something wrong, Zoro?" the voice Luffy using is so smooth that make the said man unnerved.

"Who are you?" His voice deadpanned and low, dangerous and easily make peoples pissed in their pants. Even the crew started getting suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Luffy title his head with eyes focus on narrowed eyes own by Zoro, what did he mean by that?

"Where's the real Luffy?" Zoro asked again, this time his voice raise a little.

Then Luffy turn his gaze toward the crew, "I am Luffy.", and to Zoro.

"No, the Luffy I know wouldn't act polite, well-manner, and sounds mature. He only acted stupid, childish, and glutton. So, where is he? You better tell me or get ready to die."

Luffy's eyes blank at first before lit upward and grin, "So, Zoro think I'm polite, well-manner, and sounds mature, eh? What a big change. Shishishi." Sense his First-mate gaze murderously, he quickly remove his neck before he managed to slice his neck off. "But, I am Luffy."

"Proof it if you really are Luffy."

"Proof?" The elder nodded, "Alright." Look at his crew who stare him back blankly and clear his throat and say, "I still remember when we still sailing, You, Zoro were about to go to bathroom with only in towel, I call you from the corner when I saw you and you saw me and walk to get me but got tripped and you fall flat on the floor that the towel flew up and hit right at my face and when I removed it you already got up and showing your sexy muscular torso and a very huge long banana shape only not yellow color d-" He didn't finish his sentence when his mouth claps tightly by a hand's of embarrass red face Zoro trembling. Usopp got paled face, eyes rolled back with jaw hit the table. Even Nami covered her ears with face in crimson red and smokes drifting above her head, Robin still have her calm face and smile mysteriously the cut-off sentence. Chopper confused. Though, Sanji still has his unreadable face.

"Mfhmhfhf?" The lad mumbles incoherent under the claps of the elder's palms.

"Alright, I trust you. You have proof yourself that you are Luffy, no doubt about that." Zoro confirm it because it really did happened and in front of Luffy too. Luffy may change his behavior but his bluntness still in him. But can't he find other proof that is not embarrassing?

Removing the hand from his mouth and grin, "Okay!" he picked up his empty plate, "Then I better place this into the sink and back to sleep." Stood up, went to the sink, place the plate in and walk to the exit, but not before he stop at the door, turned around, and bow. "Thank you for the meal, it is delicious like always, so then, have a nice dream in your sleep." Straight up, grin, and leave. Leaving the dumbfound crew behind.

Five second passed then the crew stares at the exit where their captain stood, (Some of them still in their weirdest shocked.) Sanji turned his bore eyes at Zoro's embarrass face, light up his cigarette and let it dangling at his mouth corner.

"Seriously, Marimo? Bathroom? Shower? Tripped? Flying towel? Sexy muscular torso and very huge long banana shape only not yellow color d-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT, CRAPPY COOK!"

* * *

Everyone went to their room and fell in their sleep, leaving only night watch for green hair swordsman at crow nest cross-leg leaning against the wall behind him with hands resting behind his head. A blanket cover his body as he was ready to take a nap, even if he fall asleep he still could sense any suspicious movement. But, he didn't, right now he's staring at the night sky with countless star twinkling and the moon are perfectly full and large make it enchanted, though that's not what he think of. Mainly because he didn't get what made his captain changed into different person.

_Is it had to do with the date that marked at the calendar? Is there something happen today?_

If it is then, he wouldn't press the matter more but it affect to his captain behavior too much and he hate it when that happened because that is not his captain he had choose to follow. A slight crack sounds from below alarm the swordsman as he quickly take a peek near the rail to see who's the intruder. A raven hair boy with his blanket cover his torso, straw hat rest at his head as he closed the door silently and walk down the stairs slowly. Zoro snort, thinking that his captain will go fridge the food in the kitchen and no one will caught him do it, so he kept himself hidden from the boy's sight, waiting for the prey fall in his trap but something happened. The boy didn't approach the gallery but the railing.

_Where is he going?_

The boy jump on the rail and climb down the ship, set his footing on the wooden port silently and walk on. The swordsman frown, what is Luffy doing wandering around in the middle of the night?

"Swordsman san."

The voice had Zoro startled when a mouth appear out from nowhere at the rail, hand rest at his chest try to make the shocked ease down before looking annoyingly at the eye and ear next to the mouth, obviously Robin used her power to make it. He still not used to her power, because… you wouldn't know what will happen when you do something privacy and been watched.

"What the hell, Robin? Try to get me killed?" Robin giggled, because she found it amusing see that Zoro can be easy to frighten.

"Fufufufufu, Sorry, swordsman san. Why not go look for the captain before he get lost somewhere, we wouldn't what will happen if something happen to him. I'll be up there in a minute."

Zoro know that Robin have other intention and want to know what's with the captain but kept it silent as he nodded. He quickly climbed down from the crow nest and followed the captain quietly.

The boy just kept walking slowly without noticing that his First-mate has stalked him from the bushes, not that his captain can see him because of the dark but still can sense him like an animal.

He didn't have to do this actually, he can just call him from there and come out then facing him like a man and ask him where his captain going so he can company the boy but he can't. If his captain were going somewhere so secretly and no one know what could be possible happened to him then he'll be damn for sure. Not only that, all the trees and bushes, rock, anything is just kept getting unnerved him! Why the heck did Luffy climb up the hill anyway? He almost got himself lost in the forest if it isn't for white sheet lighten by the moon that cover the boy's body and his straw hat get his path at the right one.

After almost like a decades (that actually just ten minutes.) they finally arrived at the cliff. Of course the swordsman hid at behind one of the trees in a distant. Luffy walk toward the cliff where the big stone had sat at the right side, and jump on and sit in cross-leg on top of it with his back facing Zoro. If Zoro asked to state his opinion about that, he'll say that Luffy have found a nice spot to meditate and if he could he too want to join because that seat is large enough for four people to occupied it but that have to wait another time to do. Just as he thought that Luffy only came for meditate, the boy shift his position with one of his leg fall down dangling and he's hand patting at his torso as he looking for something, eventually he found it and took it out. The swordsman expected the foods like meat and devoured it like a glutton but what he didn't expected is a flute bamboo-like with fallen leaf color (dry).

_What is he doing with that flute?_

The thought have been granted when Luffy brought the flute to his lips, hands side to side with each fingers press at the holes with facing the instrument to his left as he play the music.

The tune played beautifully as the melody raise and fall like the flow of the winds, smooth turn sharp before the tune change again, his body sway forth to back follow the music's rhythm. Zoro's eyes become wide, speechless, brain try to functioning as much as he could so he won't think that he have some kind of hallucination or worse, spell, but no matter how much he denied it, it keep thrown aside and let himself listening the melody. He can feel the melody enter his body, warming his heart and raise his soul up to the sky floating, swaying him like a baby drifting into dream world, slowly eyelids drop till it closed enjoying the melody played in (Just not enough to knock him fall flat on the ground)… by the time the music is done, the swordsman didn't even realize that his captain look over his shoulder and smirk.

"You gonna fall on the cold floor if you sleep like that." Which made the elder man snapped out from his soon sleepiness as he look at the boy with surprised expression.

"W-Wha… I… Well you see-" the lad chuckle slightly when he heard the other man stuttered to find a better excuse, though the elder man notice it that his captain won't buy any excuse he made so he sighed in defeated before looking at the lad, "How did you know?"

Another chuckle leave from his mouth before gazing at the sea, "Since I left the ship, I know that tonight is your watch so I just let you tail me when you saw me leaving."

"Then the path that I used earlier…"

"I do that on purpose." The boy laugh when he heard the groan left from the elder man.

"You mean that you make a stop each time when I lost you just to keep me catch up?"

"Yup!"

He laugh again when he heard another heavy groan before he patted the seat next to him motioning the swordsman to sit with him, which is he did. After the swordsman sit comfortably at the stone, he can feel the cool breeze kissing his skin make him shivering as he rub his arm to warm himself. How the heck he forgot to bring his blanket from the crow nest if he wanted to follow the boy? Like his mind were read, something soft pressing his other arm, looking down what it is only to find, a blanket?

"It's cold out here." Look at his captain, who looked him back with his cheek rested at his palm and elbow at his knee, the flute rested on his laps.

Take it as help, Zoro take the blanket from his captain's hand and quickly cover over his body, the coldness become ease bit by bit and turn into warm one, a sigh of relief escape from his mouth and the heat returned to his face. He heard another chuckle from his captain, looking at the boy with embarrass face as he asking him.

"How did you know that I need a blanket?" The question only made the captain smirk smugly.

"Nothing, just want to bring another sheet as an extra in case my blanket gone missing or needed."

The answer obviously clear to the swordsman as he looked away to hide his humiliation which only made the captain laugh harder. _He know that I will tailing him… _Damn! He already let his guard down! After everything calm down, the elder turn his gaze to the sea as he ask to the boy.

"I didn't know you can play music."

"Hm." It's an understatement.

"…How?"

"… I know how to play music since I was a little, with my brothers."

"Brothers? You have another brother?"

"Yeah."

"I thought Ace is your only brother?"

"It is."

He blink, still confused about it. "… right." Another silent between the two, only the sounds of waves lapped each other.

Looking down the sea their ship can be spot that docked at the port at distant, illuminate by the moonlit above the ship with blurring shadow ship's figure casted on the sea. No one out to take a walk at night because it is time for people to sleep. Except for this two of course, sitting on top of the stone at the cliff to have their moment.

"What kind of melody did you play just now?"

"Oh, a melody called Napple Tale Unreleased. It's actually a flute rhythm that I create when I was sitting alone at the cliff to refreshing myself while Ace and Sabo sleeping at our tree house, thinking about our peaceful day in every day we make, after finishing the pieces I show it to them next in the morning and we combined it with Ace and Sabo's pieces, eventually the melody finally completed."

"You mean that piece is you who create it?"

"Yeah!"

The swordsman stare at the boy in shocked, never did he knew that his captain were capable to play music, nor create the melody.

"Though this pieces is our creation so that made us the creator. I play with flute and my brothers use different instruments, that's how we know this pieces."

"Then that make you a pro-musician."

"Nah, not really." Now that surprising, Luffy usually love to be praised so how come he denied about how good his talent in music is?

"I didn't naturally born with music talent with me, I learned it from Sabo because he know I love music so he decide to teach me how to play flute." Oh, so that's why.

"Then that mean, the flute you holding is…"

"Sabo's present, he gave me when I have learned how to play the flute."

The elder soften his eyes when he hear the sounds of the boy addressing his brother name Sabo.

"He must be really loved you more than anything than." A warm smile plastered at the boy confirming it.

"He is."

"… How many pieces did you three have made together?" turn his gaze to the sky.

"A lot, I can't remember the others name because my brain just too small to fit all the data in."

The face that the boy made is funny that the elder laugh hard.

"Well, it's true though. I don't think you would have a large brain in your thick skull because you only get yourself blown up."

"Heh, you right."

"Then the three of you must be playing the music all the time."

"Yeah."

"How about now? Are you three still played since you guys have become pirates in separated ways."

"No."

"Oh, is it because you three can't see each other again?"

"That's one of the reasons, only the two of us can see each other."

"The two of you?"

"... He's not here anymore."

Confused, eyeing the boy from the corner of his eye with eyebrow furrow. As the boy can read his swordsman mind, his gaze still at the sea but closed it and speak.

"He's gone, Sabo's gone, and can never come back, forever."

Eyes wide as he look at the boy, shock when he heard his answer. The boy's face cover by his bang made him hard to look his painful eyes. He also noticed the boy didn't smile but a solemn expression, and his voice were emotionless but the swordsman can sense the hurt of his heart. Then, that mean…

"The date that marked is…"

"… My brother's anniversary."

So, that's why. Today is his brother, Sabo's anniversary. Is that's the reason why his captain act strangely today? What kind of death did Sabo end up made his captain feel broken?"

"… How?"

Startle when he realize that he had ask the question towards the boy but hold his composure and wait for him to get yelled, get punch or kick, get beaten up to satisfy the captain's wrath but it never come. Instead, he only got a small smile from him before the boy explained.

"It's the same as the story in Usopp's story but completely different ending.

… It happened almost ten years ago, Sabo actually a son of a noble but he hate it because he say the life in the slum is way much better than been treated like his family property. That is the reason why he ran away and met Ace before me. The three of us become sworn brother with exchange sake and will protect each other. Each day we had done a lot of thing that made us feel happy, including this." staring at his flute he had held near his face. "But then one day, Sabo was taken by his noble family by threaten us to killed so he have no choice but to exchange himself and go with them leaving us behind to keep us safe. I don't know how long he had endured it but he can't take it anymore so he set sail on his own but he pick a wrong day when the Celestial Dragon's ship came on view to visited the Goa Kingdom, then they saw Sabo's pirate little ship, they got angry so they blew it off. In the end, he die without freedom he had always dream of…

Like I said before, the Chosen One is Sabo, the evil dragon Quak is Celestial Dragon, the villagers is the nobles, I guess you an picturing about it."

Long silent surroundings them, Zoro speechless because he's too shock to hear the story from his captain's own mouth. The voice he used to tell were even more painful, suffering, and regret. He know that his captain left a lot of detail which mean the burden on his chest must be a lot heavier. Everyone have their own sour subject to talk about, Luffy have it, so does he! And damn for him to be so stupid, rising the sensitive topic in front of him too! He must be feeling a lot depression than before…

"… I'm… I'm sorry for bringing this out, Luffy. I didn't know about-" But he was surprise when Luffy laugh like a mad man.

"Oh man, Zoro. You making a funny face there!" that only made the swordsman embarrass and confused about his captain's antics.

"What the – I thought that was-"

"It is."

"Then-"

"Zoro," the said man shut his mouth when his captain looked at him with unreadable face. "it's all in the past now, what happen happened, no use dwelling on it. It's better move forward than stuck in the past." The elder man shocked, that his captain can be wiser some time. But it's true, what happen happened, no use dwelling on it. Better move forward than stuck in the past. "Beside," the boy returned his gaze to the sky as he grin. "I'm glad that I shared it with someone I trust." Every words his captain have spoken, he sink it into his brain forever. Relief wash all of his guilt away from his chest letting himself smile at the responded.

"Right." and the captain laugh. "Then the melody that you play is for…" the boy look at the man, still in his sincere smile, before gaze up to the sky.

"It's for Sabo, as **memorial**."

Then the swordsman nodded in understanding before he asked again.

"So, the way you act differently this day was because you sad and try to ease it off?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"That's for prank."

"… Prank?"

"Prank."

"… WHAT!?"

"Sabo have teaches me how to be in well-manner every time I'm with peoples though I don't like it because I hate it! But, when I used that as my game… It was fun to look at the people who knew me as what they is shock when I act into opposite from myself."

"YOU MEAN YOU PLAY US THE WHOLE TIME!? DID YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRY I AM AND THE REST!? YOU STUPID RUBBER BRAIN!" the swordsman got furious as he grabbed his captain's shoulder and shake him back to forth that made the lad dot himself spin.

"Zoro, swuop shsaking mme.."the words were incoherent but understandable to Zoro, sighed in defeat and let him go.

"Geez… Don't do that again, Luffy. Ever." Luffy being Luffy, just laugh it off before he calm down.

"… I have another melody that needed to play, do you mind?"

"… Go ahead." Which, he did.

The melody played in sharp one, changing tune that contented with joyous, lighten up, spirit high, and all of his negative thought and feeling wash out including the tiredness replaced with new energy, which made the swordsman feel more alive, and felt like he had been treated. Thanks to Luffy, he now knew why did he act differently and know what happened even though it's not intentionally and he grateful for the captain to put his trust on him. After all of this, he'll made sure to made his captain feel more happy for choosing him and the rest to be his crew.

To be honest, everything what Zoro had said is true. Feeling regret and shameful for not able to save his sworn brother, that is the reason why he played the melody he had created with his brothers a long time ago to relief himself, wanting to make him forget all the pain in his chest. Because that is the burden he have chosen to carried. But when Zoro shown up, he feel nothing but grateful because he have someone stand next to him. That is why after all of this pass, he will make himself live in happiness without any regret!

And they didn't realize that ears and eyes hidden at the side of the rock which is blind spot for the duo to notice listening all of the talk they made, and a mystery smile appear on the face of the owner.

The next morning arrived, everything returned to normal. The crew maybe didn't not know what happened, but at least the captain acting more as himself. Whatever the reason he had, they will always be there for him.

* * *

**And that's for the chapter, the ending might be lame but that's all I could think of. Anyway, I just hope you enjoy the story. Perhaps I will have to make much differently but I still need to think what, why and how. **

**Okay, that's all. See you next time~**


End file.
